westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Season One
The First Season of Westworld began airing on the 2nd of October, 2016 and ended on December 4th. The series was created by Jonathan Nolan and Lisa Joy for HBO. The season consists of ten episodes. Summary Music Music is by Ramin Djawadi, Season One Music Cast Main cast *Evan Rachel Wood as Dolores Abernathy (9 episodes) *Thandie Newton as Maeve Millay (10 episodes) *Jeffrey Wright as Bernard Lowe / Arnold Weber (10 episodes) *James Marsden as Teddy Flood (9 episodes) *Ben Barnes as Logan (7 episodes) *Ingrid Bolsø Berdal as Armistice (6 episodes) *Clifton Collins Jr. as Lawrence (5 episodes) *Luke Hemsworth as Ashley Stubbs (8 episodes) *Sidse Babett Knudsen as Theresa Cullen (8 episodes) *Simon Quarterman as Lee Sizemore (5 episodes) *Rodrigo Santoro as Hector Escaton (6 episodes) *Angela Sarafyan as Clementine Pennyfeather (8 episodes) *Jimmi Simpson as William (8 episodes) *Tessa Thompson as Charlotte Hale (5 episodes) *Shannon Woodward as Elsie Hughes (8 episodes) *with Ed Harris as the Man in Black (9 episodes) *and Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Robert Ford (10 episodes) Recurring cast *Ptolemy Slocum as Sylvester (7 episodes) *Leonardo Nam as Felix Lutz (7 episodes) *Talulah Riley as Angela (6 episodes) *Louis Herthum as Peter Abernathy (5 episodes) *Steven Ogg as Rebus (4 episodes) *Demetrius Grosse as Deputy Foss (4 episodes) *Oliver Bell as the Little Boy (3 episodes) *Brian Howe as Sheriff Pickett (3 episodes) *James Landry Hebert as Slim Miller (3 episodes) *Bradford Tatum as New Peter Abernathy (2 episodes) *Michael Wincott as Old Bill (2 episodes) *Gina Torres as Lauren (2 episodes) *Chris Browning as Holden (2 episodes) *Bojana Novakovic as Marti ("The Stray") *Lili Simmons as New Clementine ("Trace Decay") *Eddie Rouse as Kissy ("The Original") Co-starring Cast * Bradley Fisher as Mariposa Bartender (6 episodes) * Izabella Alvarez as Lawrence's Daughter (4 episodes) * Jasmyn Rae as Maeve's Daughter (4 episodes) * Sorin Brouwers as Wyatt (3 episodes) * Jeff Daniel Phillips as Tenderloin (4 episodes) * Paul-Mikel Williams as Charlie (3 episodes) * Timothy Lee DePriest as Walter (2 episodes) * Christopher Gerse as Destin (2 episodes) * David Douglas as Gitlitz (2 episodes) * Josh Clark as Sheriff Reed (2 episodes) Episodes Season One media Teasers and trailers File:Westworld Tease (HBO) Westworld Trailer (HBO) - MATURE VERSION Westworld Teaser Trailer for Season 1 (HBO) Promotional posters Season_1_promo_image.jpg S1_image_promo.jpg S1_promo_image_poster.jpg S1_promo_image.jpg Promotional photos Westworld 2015 promotional photo 1.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 2.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 3.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 4.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 5.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 6.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 7.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 8.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 9.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 10.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 11.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 12.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 13.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 14.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 15.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 16.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 17.jpg Westworld 2015 promotional photo 18.jpg Westworld_2015_promotional_photo_19.jpg westworld photo 1.jpg westworld photo 2.jpg westworld photo 3.jpg de:Staffel 1 fr:Saison 1 es:Primera temporada ru:Сезон 1 Awards The first season of Westworld was nominated and won many awards, including 22 Emmy nominations. Primetime Emmy Awards 2017 Category:Seasons